


I spent my whole life (Driving in cars with boys)

by chainedesires



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, CabDriverHarry, Car Sex, Editor Louis, Fluff, M/M, New York, RudeLouis, SassyHarry, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainedesires/pseuds/chainedesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m a cab driver and you’re late to a business meeting and you are literally the most demanding pretentious piece of shit i’ve ever had the displeasure of driving but i also kind of want to fuck you in that suit” AU </p><p>or </p><p>Harry drives Louis to his meeting, this may be the worst or best thing to happen to Harry yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I spent my whole life (Driving in cars with boys)

**Author's Note:**

> “I’m a cab driver and you’re late to a business meeting and you are literally the most demanding pretentious piece of shit i’ve ever had the displeasure of driving but i also kind of want to fuck you in that suit” AU 
> 
> I got this AU off of tumblr from this blog http://dailyau.tumblr.com/
> 
> Title is from Lana Del Rey's song - Driving in Cars with Boys

Harry spotted the grey blue suit waving his arms frantically for a cab. The busy streets of New York City were full of life and sounds. Harry slowed down his cab to let the man in. He quickly shoved open the faded yellow cab door and pushed his body inside. Harry checked out the man from his mirror. The man was wearing an impressive suit that seemed like it was was created just for him. He was holding a briefcase and clutching his phone. His hair was in a messy quiff.

"350 5th Avenue and make it quick." Mr.Suit said barely taking his eyes off of his phone. Harry rolled his eyes and started driving towards the address. The bright sun seemed to bounce off of the cold sidewalks for the city. Harry moved to New York City expecting to make his dreams come true. But, Harry knew he was foolish and to pay the bills he had to drive around in this cab. 

Harry suddenly had to stop the cab because there seemed to be some kind of accident causing a massive traffic jam. Harry drummed his fingers along the steering wheel.  
"Why did we stop? I'm late for a meeting." Harry's head darted up to look in the mirror. He spotted a man with deep blue eyes and unfairly nice cheekbones glaring at him. 

"There's a traffic jam." Harry said motioning towards the scene in front of him.

"Look, mate, you may not understand, but I have a really important meeting that I'm late for. Can't you turn around or something?" Mr.Suit's plush lips frowned. Harry wondered what his lips tasted like. 

"Nope." 

"What's your name?" His backseat passenger asked rubbing at his expensive looking watch.

"Harry." The cab slightly moved an inch or two. It was slow moving traffic.

"How much will it coast for you to break some traffic laws and get me there?" 

"Excuse me." Harry said pausing because he had no idea what the man's name was.

"Louis." Louis said quickly.

"Alright, Louis. We aren't getting to your meeting anytime soon." Harry said turning in his seat to face Louis.

Louis glared back at muttered something about 'stupid cabdrivers'.

"I don't know if you have ever heard of the magazine GQ, but I'm the editor. Can you even afford it?" Louis said in a ice cold voice glaring out the window at people walking by.  
Harry ignored him. This Louis guy was such a pretentious piece of shit. Harry watched Louis pull out a thermos out of his leather breifcase. As Louis raised the drink to his lips, Harry saw his opportunity. The cab slowly moved up a bit. Harry quickly made the car jerk to the side causing Louis to spill his coffee over his suit.  
Harry decided he didn't want this guys dirty money anyway. This was worth more than tips.

"Shit!" Louis hissed out closing his thermos and shoving it in the briefcase.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Louis wiped at his suit, glaring at Harry.

"Sorry." Harry simply said moving the cab along with the rest of the cars. It seemed like they were finally moving a bit.

"Do you have any napkins?" Louis said taking his grey jacket off. Harry watched Louis' muscles move underneath his white dress shirt.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't afford them." Harry said smirking a bit. Louis flipped Harry off. 

The cab filled with silence as Harry started getting closer to Louis' meeting building.  
"Park in the back." Louis said suddenly. Harry simply nodded. Louis looked unfairly hot in his stained dress pants and shirt. Harry's skinny jeans and black t shirt made Harry feel under dressed.  
There was almost no cars in the back.

"Alright that's gonna be fifty dollars." Harry said once they were parked.

"Are you bloody mad?" Louis spit out unbuckling his seat belt and moving in the car. 

"I missed my meeting, got burning hot coffee spilled on me, and you want me to pay you for it?" Louis moved so face was close to Harry's.  
Harry could clearly see Louis' features in the dim car lights.

"Your one of the most uptight people I've had to drive in my cab. So, yes I want fifty." Harry said unbuckling his seatbelt. Louis and his stupid suit that made him look like a god.  
"How about this instead?" Louis said sliding over so he was sitting in the passenger seat. Louis started to undo Harry's jeans.  
Harry started blushing.

"What?' Harry barely could mutter that out. Louis took Harry's dick in his hand.  
"No underwear on? Naughty. I saw you looking at me whe we were driving. Fuck, your so hot." Louis said touching Harry's cock. Harry's body shook with the light touch.  
"I bet you were hoping someone was gonna go in your cab and suck you off." Louis said putting Harry's dick in his mouth. Louis started sucking Harry off. Harry moaned and put his hands in Louis' hair. Louis' hands played with Harry's balls.

"Louis, I'm can't go much longer." Harry said his cheeks hot from Louis and embarrsement. Louis made him feel like a twelve year old school girl. Louis popped off of Harry's cock. Harry's finished off with a groan.  
Louis pecked Harry on the lips.

"Aren't you glad my driver was sick today?" Louis said smirking in a daze.

Harry could only nod.


End file.
